


Cat as a bed-mate

by Farseer



Series: Cat stories [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff without Plot, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, with a kitten...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farseer/pseuds/Farseer
Summary: Jason want to sleep and so is Cat so they sleep together.
Another plotless fluff, cus I really like this Cat\Percy\Jason universe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so grammar mistakes are probable, sorry.

A cold touch against his warm from sleep cheek wake Jason up and he blink open one bleary baby blue eye “Perc?” he asked in a sleepy voice and tried to find his absent boyfriend but instead of the dark hair demigod he came nose to nozzle with Cat.  
“Meow,” the tiny kitten sound smug which truly annoyed the blond half-blood who feel like Cat is mocking him (Cat wasn’t, he just said good morning but Jason didn’t understand cat-tongue). Jason toyed with the idea of pushing the kitten of his chest but then he will have to get up and it was Sunday morning. No, he reluctantly decided, the best option is letting Percy’s kitten stay and use him as a pillow.  
“I don’t like you but I want to sleep so you can stay,” Cat purred softly and butt his head against the underside of Jason’s jaw. The son of Jupiter feel a smile lifting his lips and a warm feeling wormed it way in his chest where the kitten was cuddling “you are not so bad.”   
Both, man and kitten fall asleep with a happy bubble expanding in their hearts and they stay like this, deep in dreamland until Percy came home, smelling like salt water and wild wind . The son of Poseidon walk into his and Jason’s bedroom expecting to find it empty but instead of the unmade bed he expected Percy eyes fell on the cutest picture he could imagine – his boyfriend and his kitten cuddling together under the thin quilt.  
“Good morning sleepy-heads,” he mumble quietly and bend down to land a sweet kiss on Jason slightly open lips. The blond demigod blinked, the blue just barely picking behind his golden eyelashes and turned his head to the other side.  
“Go away weedbrain, can’t you see that Cat and I are in the middle of a very important conversion?” he mumbled into the pillows and made a shooing gesture in the general direction of Percy. Percy laugh and caught Jason hand, pulling it toward his lips and planting a soft kiss on the knuckles.  
“Wake up sleeping beauty, I just gave you a kiss,” the dark hair demigod teased the blond. Jason didn’t look like he mind the teasing or like he was convinced to come out of the bed, actually he really didn’t look like he mean to ever get up, not with the way he snuggled in the soft shits and cuddled Cat.   
Percy sighed and run a hand through his inky locks “I never take you for a lazy-ass but it seems like I was wrong you and Cat are the laziest, you didn’t even move in all this time or noticed I was out!” he sound a bit scandalized by his last accusation but really Jason is his boyfriend and Cat is his kitten they should have notice his absent.  
The blond crack one eye open to look at his fuming boyfriend “where have you been?” he asked calmly, ignoring the over dramatic sea prince.  
“Surfing, it was wonderful. The waves rise up to few feets a-“  
Percy continued, his voice lased with happiness and excitement but his audience had lost interest a long time ago and was back in the dreamland, fast asleep. “Gods! You two, you didn’t even hear a word I say, do you?”  
Half a sleep the son of Jupiter nodded his head “it is warm and cozy, came back to bed?” he ask in a hopeful tone and petted the bedclothes beside his head.  
Unable to resist his adorable boyfriend Percy quickly shed his cover-in-sand clothes and slip behind him, tacking his freezing toes under Jason warm calves and hugging his middle. Cat – the spoiled kitten – was very happy with the new arrangement, in his kitty mind more people in bed equals to more petting for him and he really like petting.  
He crawled toward Percy and mewl pitifully, exposing his white bally in begging to be petted. Jason half raised his head and glared at Cat “traitor, begging the enemy for petting!” the kitten blinked at his former bed-mate and turned back to the son of Poseidon, who was chuckling under his breath.  
“go back to sleep, Superman, you are truly and utterly out of your mind.”


End file.
